


It's Just for the  Job, Right?

by BaredWolf



Series: First Kiss Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaredWolf/pseuds/BaredWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go undercover for a case, posing as a couple on a date. But things go a little better than either ever expected. </p>
<p>M for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just for the  Job, Right?

“So I’m pretty sure it’s our waitress. Son of a bitch, I really hate witches.” Under their tiny two-seater table, Dean’s knees brushed against Cas’s.

“Was it really necessary to have dinner here?” Cas was certain there had to be easier ways of ascertaining whether or not they had the correct witch. Sam had been by the restaurant earlier in the day, interviewing other employees at this establishment. He had refused to join them on this confirmation excursion on the grounds that he would be recognized. Aside from Sarah, there were no other suspects in the cursed deaths; Cas was ready to finish the case and move on. Dean had insisted, however, that they be certain before taking action; his whole talk-first-stab-later kick continued. It seemed inefficient. Clearly, their waitress was the source of the mysterious deaths that had plagued this town in recent weeks.

“What, you don’t like being my date?” Dean grinned at him, pleased with his own joke. Sam had suggested they pose as a couple; considering the intimate nature of this restaurant, people probably would have just assumed they were anyways. Dean had held the door for Cas on their way in, placing his hand on Cas’s lower back as he checked in for their reservation. Cas could still feel the warm handprint minutes after they had been seated.

He rolled his eyes at Dean. “No, that’s, that’s fine.” More than a little fine, maybe. More fine than it had any right to be. “Although I’m not certain I’m a very convincing date.” Human rituals like this came as easily as breathing to Dean; Cas had been doing his best to just follow his lead all evening. Earlier, when they had decided on something to order, Dean slid his hand across the table to hold Cas’s until their waitress returned. He’d barely looked at her, even then: it had been Cas who pointed out the tattoo on her wrist. It was a protective sigil, intended to shield a spell caster from the backlash of black magic. Dean had tangled their feet together while they ate. It was all strange, but Cas felt warmer whenever Dean was touching him and he didn’t want to blow their cover, so he kept quiet.

“You’re doing great,” Dean reassured him. Cas still looked skeptical. “Cas, you should see the looks I’m getting.” He leaned across the table; Cas mirrored his posture so their faces were close together. “People are fucking jealous. Lucky you, out with a handsome motherfucker like me.” But the truth was, Dean had also had been getting jealous stares all night. And yeah, okay, Cas was attractive, for a dude. Especially in his white button down tonight. He’d left the top two buttons undone and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. The cut emphasized his narrow hips. Maybe it was the dim lighting in here, but Dean was fairly certain that the other patrons were glaring daggers at him as often as at Cas.

“Are we attracting attention? Dean, we need to keep a ‘low profile’.” He made air quotes with his fingers. Dean grabbed at his hands, pulling them down to the table. He held on to them as he replied.

“Dude, no air quotes.”

“Can I get you two anything else?” Cas started; Dean tensed minutely. Somehow, they had both missed their waitress’s approach to their table. “Dessert, maybe? The chocolate lava cake is really popular. It’s great for sharing.” Sarah smiled widely as Dean just raised his eyebrows at Cas.

“Um, no thank you.” Cas replied.

“Just the check.” Dean still hadn’t released Cas’s hands. Cas shifted his fingers slightly, weaving a few of them with Dean’s. Dean’s thumb rubbed against the back of his hand in tiny circles.

“No problem.” She grinned again. “You two are too cute.” The murderer flounced off to get the bill.

“She’s awfully perky for a serial killer,” Dean mused. Cas frowned.

“Perhaps she also has a ‘cover’.” He couldn’t have made air quotes without removing his hands from Dean’s, so he didn’t try. He felt the warmth from Dean’s hands spreading up his arms. Neither moved until Sarah returned with the check. Dean released Cas’s hands so he could pay with a fake credit card. Cas missed the contact until he felt Dean’s knee brush between his own and rest just barely against the inside of his left knee.

Dean and Sarah exchanged a few more perfunctory smiles when she returned with their receipts.

“Do you think I should tip the serial killer?” Dean asked quietly, leaning across the table again.

“I don’t understand.” Cas was distracted by Dean’s fingers holding the pen.

“Probably she’d remember us more if I didn’t.” Seeming satisfied with his own answer, Dean tipped the standard amount to the exact cent. Closing the pen inside the folder, he smiled broadly at Cas. “Ready to go?”

No, Cas wasn’t. Dean was more relaxed than he’d seen him in a long time. And maybe it was a part of the act, but he’d seemed to grow happier as the night progressed. Cas wanted him to be like this all the time: warm smiles and easy touches. Dean noticed his hesitation, but he stood anyways, so Cas did too. He placed his hand on Cas’s back again as they walked.

The air outside the restaurant was cool; although it had rained earlier in the day, the sky was clear now and full of stars. Dean didn’t take his hand off of Cas as they walked to the Impala. And if his hand had slipped a little further around to rest on Cas’s hip, and if Cas was leaning into him a little, well, it was chilly.

Cas made to separate as they approached the car, but Dean’s hand tightened. They stopped walking. Cas looked at Dean, curious; Dean was staring at the stars above them.

“I should tell you stories about them,” Cas said, his voice quiet. “How they came into being in the ecstasy of creation.” Dean looked at him, turning his body to face him. “I know,” Cas began, “I know tonight was for the job.” He was speaking so softly now that Dean could barely hear him, even inches apart as they were. “But I really enjoyed it. You seem…happy.” Dean smiled a little at that: he was happy. Fake date or not, it was the best he could remember going on. So far. An impulse seized him. It was insane, but there was no way Dean could resist at least trying. 

“You know what happens at the end of a great date, Cas?” He had raised his hand to Cas’s face, brushing his thumb over Cas’s cheekbone. Cas shook his head, eyes wide.

“I’ve never been on a date.”

Dean smiled. “Well, then we should be sure you get the full experience. Can’t miss out on the best part.” Cas raised his eyebrows: the best part hadn’t happened yet? But then he had an idea what Dean meant. “Here, I’ll show you.”

With that, Dean pressed his lips to Cas’s: gentle, soft and lingering. Cas gasped, shocked at the riot of sparks that fired off throughout his body. Dean took advantage of his parted lips to deepen the kiss a bit, kissing each lip individually, keeping it slow and easy, waiting for Cas to catch up. And then Cas was kissing him back, wrapping his arms around Dean to pull them flush against each other. Cas fisted a hand in Dean’s shirt as he kissed him more aggressively. Dean let him take the lead, moaning softly as Cas licked into his mouth. Time slid by in their little bubble of warmth in the night; finally, they parted, both panting a little.

“So that’s the best part? Have I had the full experience now?” Cas asked, teasing.

Dean grinned. “Well that depends.”

“Depends on what?”

“Depends how easy you are.”


End file.
